Heretofore, there has been known a video capturing system including a camera and a camera pantilter, the video capturing system automatically determining a composition, and performing pan/tilt/zoom adjustments.
In this video capturing system, also with regard to a searching technique for the composition in a case where some defect occurs, for example, such a proposal of performing capturing after elapse of a predetermined time is made (for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2011-030160).